A New Beginning
by Roxotaku
Summary: This is a divergence. Can Sesshomaru find love after Narakus defeat? Little Rin decides to take matters into her own hands, with the help of InuYasha and Kagome.


A New Beginning

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no money when I use her wonderful characters and marvelous story for my work.

A small gasp escaped Kagura as she watched the transformed entity that was her master and tormentor suspended in the sky above her. Something was happening in that great, black orb, she could feel it. The tension and anticipation made her grip her fan so tight it dug into her palm.

It was faint at first, but a rumbling could be heard from the thing that Naraku had become. Slowly it became a roar, and the vibrations could be felt even below, where Kagura stood. Suddenly cracks appeared on the surface of the orb, traveling its expanse and growing bigger. The explosion was deafening, and Kagura instinctively raised her arms to cover her face as the blast came her way. Squinting, she peeked out to see Naraku's disintegration. Not daring to breathe, she made out figures escaping the destruction.

There was InuYasha, Kagome clinging tightly to his back. Miroku and Sango on the back of Kirara…and she held her breath a moment in trepidation and suspense as Kagura saw Sesshomaru with Rin. As she gazed up at the youkai lord, her red eyes met his golden ones for a brief moment, and then she staggered, clutching her chest. Thump-thump, thump-thump…mouth open in shock she realized she had her heart back. And yet, what was this heart for? Again her eyes were drawn to Sesshomaru as he lightly touched the ground, Rin in his arms, and she wondered…

InuYasha touched down on the ground with the grace of a cat, the sleeves of his haori fluttering. On his back, Kagome gripped him tightly, her hair and his mingling together in the air a moment and then sweeping down their backs. Kirara landed next to them, Miroku holding tightly onto Sango in front of him, his head bowed and eyes closed, just touching the top of her head. On the other side of InuYasha landed Sesshomaru with Rin cradled securely in his arms, as she gazed up at him in adoration.

"Houshi- sama, your hand," said Sango, quickly grabbing it and uncovering it.

The kazaana was gone. Sobbing in relief, Sango hugged him, burying her head in his chest. Tenderly he held her, whispering words of comfort.

"You still got it, right?" said InuYasha to Kagome as she climbed off his back.

"Yes," she said, opening her hand to show him the purified Shikon no Tama.

Then Kagome smiled at InuYasha and collapsed in to his startled arms, tremors going through her as the delayed reaction from the confrontation hit her. Awkwardly at first, InuYasha put his arms around her, then sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair.

"Look Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin as he put her on the ground, and pointed at Kagura.

Slowly the majestic youkai lord straightened up and regarded Rins expectant face.

"Yes, I know she is there," said Sesshomaru quietly.

"She's looking our way," said Rin.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes a moment, clenching his fists. He could feel her red eyes upon him, and not for the first time felt a strange stirring inside him. Since his mother had brought Rin back to life, he had been trying to understand these foreign feelings. His life had been filled with jealousy and ambition for so long, these new emotions made him unsettled. It felt like something inside him was trying to come to the surface of his understanding, but he was not ready to deal with it yet. With the iron will he used to control his emotions his whole life, he clamped down on the feelings. It was not time to deal with them, yet.

On the hill that Kagura stood on, she surveyed the group a moment longer. Then she bowed her head and turned away. A moment later the transformed white feather rose up, taking the wind sorceress up into the sky and away.

Jaken, Kohaku and Shippou came running over and were reunited with everyone, and they made their way back to Kaedes village. Although Rin would have liked to stay with Kohaku, she followed Sesshomaru and Jaken out of the village later that night and they made camp.

As Rin tried to settle down to sleep, she was haunted by the way Kagura had looked at Lord Sesshomaru. She was a sensitive child, and realized that her lord and the wind sorceress had feelings for each other. With a wistful smile, she thought how nice it would be to have a surrogate mother. And she wanted to see her lord happy in the way her parents used to be when they were alive. How could she get them together? Maybe she could get help…

InuYashas ear twitched as he sat sleeping next Kagomes side in Kaedes hut. No matter how asleep he was, the slightest disturbance could wake him. As he opened his eyes, he felt a small hand on his arm and looked in the small face of his brother's ward, Rin.

"InuYasha-sama, can you help me?" whispered Rin hopefully.

Next to him, Kagome rustled and came awake. Seeing Rin at InuYashas side she sat up.

"What is it Rin?" said InuYasha, "Everything all right?"

"It's my Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin. "I know he would be happy if I could get him to go to Kagura, but I don't know how to do it."

Not sure what to say, InuYasha looked up at Kagome.

"Well," said Kagome, running her hand through her hair, "Maybe it would be easier to get Kagura to Sesshomaru."

"I think that's a better idea," said InuYasha. "I can track her down, and we three can talk to her."

"Oh!" said Rin clasping her hands in delight, "Thank you so much InuYasha-sama!"

"Come on, let's get going before we wake the others," said InuYasha.

Carefully Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag, leaving Shippo undisturbed. InuYasha closed the door behind them as they quietly stepped out side. Once out in the cool night air, InuYasha picked up Kagome and Rin, and bounded off.

Kagura sat by herself by her small fire, thinking. All she could see was Sesshomarus face as he looked at her, and it made her restless. She could not sleep with him preying on her mind and…heart. These feelings were all new to her, and she did not know what to do with them. With a sigh, she opened her fan and hid her face behind it, wondering how she was going to go on. Truly, she wondered if she could go on without him. How disgusting, to be trapped by Naraku, and now trapped by her suddenly freed heart.

With a start, Kagura snapped her fan shut as she heard someone arriving. Standing up, Kagura was confronted by InuYasha, carrying Kagome and Rin. Instinctively she looked to see if Sesshomaru was with them, and tried to quell her feeling of disappointment when he was not there.

Little Rin went running up to Kagura, stopping short right in front of her.

"Why are you here all alone Kagura-san?" said Rin, looking up into her face with big, solemn brown eyes.

The wind sorceress shrugged and looked away. "Where else would I be?" she said. "And who would have me? Naraku is dead, but I am still one of his creations."

"I think Sesshomaru-sama would have you," said Rin earnestly.

Surprised, Kagura stared down at the little girl, and then looked up at InuYasha and Kagome who stood nearby.

"I think she is right," said Kagome. "You should not have to be alone in this world, Kagura. You are free, free to find love."

"Love?" Kagura scoffed. "What do I know about love?"

"Probably about as much as that stubborn brother of mine," said InuYasha. "That doesn't mean you two should not give it a shot."

Kagura closed her eyes and bowed her head, silent for a moment, thinking.

"So why isn't he here?" she said softly.

"Be strong," said Kagome. "If he won't come to you, you should go to him."

"And do you agree with this, little one?" said Kagura to Rin.

"Oh, yes," said Rin. "Please come with me back to Lord Sesshomaru."

A longing tore at Kaguras heart. To see him, hear his voice…feel his touch. It was becoming harder and harder to resist. Oh bother, she should just give in. What did she have to lose. Right now she had no direction in her life, and she had to admit she was lonely.

"Alright, bring me to him," said Kagura, and took her feather out of her hair.

"I can find him," said InuYasha, "you take Rin and follow us."

InuYasha beckoned to Kagome and she got up on his back. Above them, Kagura rose up on her feather, Rin sitting in front of her. The hanyou leaped off into the night, the wind sorceress keeping track of him from the sky.

Sesshomaru sensed that something was missing. Sitting up he looked around and saw Jaken and Ahun sleeping nearby. Looking further, he saw that Rin was missing.

'Now where did that child run off to?' He thought with weary patience.

He had just rescued her, and now she had gone missing again. Getting up he searched around and saw no signs of her. If she had got in some kind of trouble, he would have known. It would have woke him sooner.

Slowly Sesshomaru raised his face to the sky. Something - or someone was coming. He narrowed his eyes, as a suspicion dawned on him. That Rin had really been up to something.

When he realized they wee near, InuYasha stopped and looked up for a sign of Kagura. As she came into view, silhouetted by the almost full moon, he waved her in the direction he sensed his brother to be in.

"Do you think they will be all right?" said Kagome, as she watched Kagura silently glide away from her perch on InuYashas back.

The hanyou shrugged, and pulled Kagome closer on to his back.

"I don't what kind of feelings that bastard can have," said InuYasha, "but we know he cares deeply for Rin. Maybe there is a chance."

"I hope so," said Kagome with a sigh, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, let's go back."

"Right," said InuYasha, and they flew along the ground and were gone.

The feather made its slow descent as Sesshomaru watched. The strange stirring began inside him again, and he realized that he had no choice but to face it now. The carefully constructed walls inside him were being relentlessly pushed down, and a deep longing came over him. This woman, Kagura, was bringing out a side to him he had rejected for so long.

Touching down, Kagura and Rin stepped off the feather and it reverted in size. With a casual flourish she put it in her hair. The little girl took her hand and smiled.

"This way," said Rin excitedly, and Kagura let her lead her to their camp.

The first thing Kagura saw was Sesshomarus stately figure, backlit by the stars and the lowering moon. As he turned to them the light caught his long, silver-white hair, making it glimmer, and she caught her breath. Her heart speeded up as they came into his presence and she could see the sheen of his beautiful, golden eyes.

"What have you been up to Rin?" said Sesshomaru quietly, as the little girl dropped Kaguras hand and came running up to him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, my Lord," said Rin in a small, sweet voice. "But I was concerned about Kagura-san. She has no one, and I thought she was lonely."

Lord Sesshomaru looked up and his eyes met Kagura. The wind sorceress could hardly breathe. Although he did not look away, she could not fathom what he was thinking or feeling. He was always so good at never betraying these things.

"You may join us," said Sesshomaru. "And you, child, must go to sleep."

"Yes, my Lord," said Rin happily, and skipped off to her sleeping blankets.

"Follow me," said Sesshomaru, and turned away from Kagura, letting her breathe again.

As Rin went and snuggled down, closing her eyes contentedly, Sesshomaru and Kagura sat together by the fire. They said nothing for a few minutes, and Kagura stole glances at his cold and regal profile.

"So, do you wish to stay with us?" said Sesshomaru finally.

"Rin seems to think I should," said Kagura slowly. "But I don't know if I may be of any use to you, my Lord."

An uncomfortable silence followed while Kagura waited for Sesshomarus answer. A fluttering had started in her heart and she tried to quell the trembling from her limbs. Would he send her away? Would she be able to stand it, being apart from him?

"I will not use you," said Sesshomaru finally. "Rather, you may be my partner."

"Your…your partner?" Kagura said wonderingly.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagura, and suddenly he had tilted her face up to his, his finger on her chin. Then he drew closer, so his face was above hers.

"My partner…" He said, looking at her intensely. "My mate."

A gasp escaped Kagura a moment before his lips met hers, and he took her in a fierce embrace. An incredible feeling of relief, excitement and desire overwhelmed her, and she went weak. Only Sesshomarus strong arms around her were keeping her upright. When he finally broke away from her, she staggered where she sat.

"So…will you?" said Sesshomaru softly.

"Be your mate?" said Kagura, and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. "Yes, my lord. I will."

The End


End file.
